User talk:Honorable Sarah/4
Nighfall I know its a little bit crazy but you shouldn't use FPE when talking about Nightfall.—'├ Aratak ┤' 12:27, 31 July 2006 (CDT) :? why not? they had one for Factions, do you think they won't have one for nightfall? --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 12:28, 31 July 2006 (CDT) ::i just got that. i always thought it was F'ree '''P'review 'E'vent, not 'F'actions 'P'review 'E'vent. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 12:32, 31 July 2006 (CDT) ::: :D —├ Aratak ┤' 20:31, 31 July 2006 (CDT) Sundering mod Need? --Lemming 17:13, 31 July 2006 (CDT) :i'm thinking that might be a bit premature, since i don't have a narrow range sword to use it on. i'm not entirely certain i can mathmatically seperate the penetration right now. i need to do some tests and play with the spreadsheet before i can prove if that test is viable. maybe in a few days? --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 17:16, 31 July 2006 (CDT) ::Sure, it's not like my mule needs the spare inv space. :p --Lemming 17:21, 31 July 2006 (CDT) reverting of user talk pages.. Hi sarah, im not sure how 2 send messages like u did so im just gonna talk on this. I only saw a flesh golem animate a bone fiend once. My character died and then the golem raised a fiend. Ill try and get a pic asap. - Lord Aiedail----------------- I thought a while ago we decided not to revert changes a user makes to his own user namespace, unless the user was attempting to revert a ban notice or a discussion on that ban. --Draygo Korvan (Yap) 12:11, 4 August 2006 (CDT) :normally i'd agree, but that talk page has a ton of useful discussion on it. i'd rather it not be consigned to the history. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 12:12, 4 August 2006 (CDT) ::Copy and paste the content somewhere else then. --Draygo Korvan (Yap) 12:49, 4 August 2006 (CDT) :::Or work on this: GuildWiki:Redirects -Panther 13:02, 4 August 2006 (CDT) ::::Or stop harassing editors and do it yourself (talk) 13:39, 4 August 2006 (CDT) :::my goodness your bitter. look, stuff happens. i argued vehemently to break optional in the build templates, but it's still being used. you don't see me spamming peoples talk page, deleting useful discussions or making a nuisance of myself. this is a community project. Join the community or stop messing with it when you don't get your way. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 13:49, 4 August 2006 (CDT) ::If it has a ton of useful discussion on it, then the discussion most likely can be moved to another talk page, so I don't see it as a problem. (heck, if it IS useful discussion, it shouldn't be left in the user talk page which is hard to find in the first place). - 13:48, 4 August 2006 (CDT) :::I agree with PanSola. If there is valuable content, then either move or copy the discussion to another thread that is more appropriate to the subject - or even tag it as an archive within your own user-space talk pages. I've never seen value in forcing a user to keep content if they really want it out of their user space - forcing the content to stay can cost the community a potentially valuable contributor, or even result in spawning retaliation in the form of vandalism. --- Barek (talk • ) - 13:59, 4 August 2006 (CDT) ::::i wen't to go do that after PanSola sugguested it, and found the page deleted. looked at the policy page and someone has already pasted the conversation there. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 14:01, 4 August 2006 (CDT) :::::Moo. --Karlos 14:19, 4 August 2006 (CDT) I love you I officially love you for being the first person I've met on the wiki who stands up for my language. "I'm using HUG! on Honorable Sarah!" -- Sunyavadin 18:41, 4 August 2006 (BST) Flesh Golem (Monster) ''moved to User talk:Lordaiedail Editting Grr, Cats, eh? Thanks for fixing up my first GuildWiki article with the Paramedic. Paragon City 09:08, 9 August 2006 (CDT) :categories. did you know that Category:PvE Builds is capital, but Category:RA builds is not? i need a robot to fix that... or some chocolate and a stress ball... i haven't decided which yet. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 09:13, 9 August 2006 (CDT) ::we are the borg. :) do we want these lowersase? i want to make sure bofore submitting these edits (talk) 10:01, 9 August 2006 (CDT) :::they should be lowercase except proper terms. they should all be like the new Category:RA builds. Category:PvE Builds will be easy to move once the PvP build sorting is complete, because then the only changes will be the 7 or 8 sub-categories, but Category:PvP Builds has several hundred articles in it. soo either a robot to fix it, or a stressball and a chocolate orange to make me feel better about it. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 10:06, 9 August 2006 (CDT) ::::that's a yes. chocolate oranges are good. (talk) 10:07, 9 August 2006 (CDT) :::::can we make some admin guy fix the category? (talk) 10:20, 9 August 2006 (CDT) ::well, aren't you eger, i'm doing that now. take a look at the "what links here" on those delete tags and fix them, if you could. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 10:24, 9 August 2006 (CDT) :::i thinks i will leave the talk pages be, right? (talk) 10:36, 9 August 2006 (CDT) ::You know, I happen to have one of those. That's how Category:Game updates got moved. :p Just let me know if you need it to do something. ^^ — Galil 10:58, 9 August 2006 (CDT) U > ST47 = lol pfft. too slow :P (talk) 09:55, 9 August 2006 (CDT) :i have my prize, i beat skuld to a revert once. ;p --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 09:57, 9 August 2006 (CDT)